Stoic in sorrow
by Ahai
Summary: Norway is not his stoic self, today he looks so... sad


Norway was sitting still, looking into the air. His soul less eyes was not so soul less today, his eyes showed something different. It showed...sadness.

The other Nordics and some other countries noticed that. All the countries was gathered to a new world meeting. It was in the middle of the summer and all the countries weren't to busy, so they decided to have a world meeting today. Although Norway never looked so happy they couldn't help to notice his sorrow filled eyes, his expression was really easy to read.

" Are you okay, _broðir _(1) Norge?" Iceland asked him.

" Hvordan kunne dette skje (2)?" Norway said looking down.

" Huh?" Sweden mumbled wondered what he meant.

" En nordmann gjorde dette, også mot uskyldige ungdommer (3)" Norway continued.

Now everybody was paying attention to Norway. When he spoke in his own language, something had to be wrong.

"Dude, what the hell?" America said " I don't speak Norwegian, what is he saying?"

The other countries looked at the Nordics, since their languages are pretty similar , they wouldn't have any problem understanding.

" Hvordan kan han gjøre dette mot sitt eget folk?"

" He is asking how someone can do this to his own people" Denmark translated.

" But Norway, what is going on?" England asked him.

" Vet du det ikke?! (4) En terrorist har sprengt en bygning og tatt livet av folket mitt" Norways voice had a sobbing tone in it and he was looking more down so no one could see his face.

" He says a terrorist has blown a building and killed many of his people" Sweden translated this time.

All the countries had a questioned look on their faces.

" Could he tell us more?" Germany asked.

Norway nodded and then Denmark walked closer to him.

" Fortæl mig Norge, hvad har sket?"(5) Denmark asked in his own native language.

Denmark was sitting in front of Norway listening to what he whispered to him. Denmark's face showed a sad expression while Norway was telling him. The atmosphere in the room was now gloomy, the other countries was looking at them. Some minutes later Denmark started explaining:

" To make this a short version, he said that a terrorist named Anders Behring Breivik exploded the government quarter in Oslo and after that he dressed himself as a cop and went to Utøya and was shooting around killing and hurting so many".

Norway couldn't take it any longer. He ran out of the room and Denmark ran after him. While Denmark was running in the hallway looking for him he saw Norway leaned against the wall, crying. Denmark thought it was heartbreaking to see. Norway was always so stoic, he never showed any emotions, especially not sorrow.

" Norge..." Denmark said putting a hand on his shoulder.

" Jeg klarer ikke dette Danmark, dette er for mye for meg"(6) Norway looked at Denmark, trying not to cry anymore but failed.

Denmark pulled him into a comforting hug" Det går bra, Norge (7)..." Denmark didn't know if that was the right to say, but that was the only thing he could come up with to say," Det går bra". Norway cried into his chest letting it all out, Denmark hugged him tighter.

The other countries was waiting for them to come back. They all felt sympathy for Norway.

" Hvor er ni två? (8).. Sweden mumbled to himself.

The door opened. Denmark and Norway got back inside and Norway had stopped crying. Some countries came to him.

" Norwegen, ich...Germany was saying to him, talking in his language "Tschuldigung fur deine land". (9)

" Watashi mo" Japan said" Honto ni hidoi desu, gomenasai" (10)

" I suggest we should just leave now" England said" We should give Norway some time"

" Igen "(11) Hungary agreed.

They all left and and let Norway have some weeks to get it all in. Meanwhile, the other Nordics was comforting him. Many Norwegians was in sorrow, especially the victims and their family and close ones. Some places in Norway there was many flowers laid down. Norway was thinking about what kind of punishment would be suitable for Anders Behring Breivik...

**Okay, I know this terror attack happened almost two tears ago but I wanted to write that kind of story. And I also wanted to use my language skills, hehe XD**

**Other Translations:**

(1) Broðir- Brother (Icelandic)

(2) Hvordan kunne dette skje?- How could this happen (Norwegian.)

(3) En nordmann gjorde dette, også mot uskyldige ungdommer- A Norwegian did this, also to innocent kids (Norwegian.)

(4) Vet du det ikke- Dont you know (Norwegian)

(5) Fortæl mig Norge, hvad har sket- Tell me Norway, what happened (Danish)

(6) Jeg klarer ikke dette Danmark, dette er for mye for meg- I cant do this Denmark, this is too much for me (Norwegian)

(7) Det går bra, Norge- Its okay, Norway (Norwegian and Danish)

(8) Hvor er ni två- Where are you two (Swedish)

(9) Norwegen, ich... Tschuldigung fur deine land- Norway I... Sorry for your country (German)

(10) Watashi mo, honto ni hidoi desu, gomenasai- Me too, this is really horrible, I am sorry (Japanese)

(11) Igen- yes (Hungarian)


End file.
